Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using medical devices. Many such medical devices include fixation electrodes, where the fixation electrode is configured to both fix the medical device to a location in the body and also deliver an electrical signal to a target location within the body and/or sense an electrical signal at a target location within the body. For example, implantable medical devices have been used in association with cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures. Various designs for such fixation electrodes are known in the art. There exists a need for alternative designs for fixation electrodes that can be used in such medical devices.